


Food For Thought

by Poppies_Make_Opium_Dreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clairvoyance, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppies_Make_Opium_Dreams/pseuds/Poppies_Make_Opium_Dreams
Summary: Just a tiny snippet about the things Billy hears in the train.





	Food For Thought

_puppiesgoshsocutewahpuppysweetpleasepet, _a little girl with her mother staring at a golden retriever puppy across her.

_humanlittlesoftmamapetslovesmeMeMeMEMEMEMEMEME,_ the puppy.

_GodIwishMaevestopsbitchingstupidloseralwaysruiningeverything, _an older man staring down at his phone with a wrinkled brow.

_sosleepyfuckmidtermskillmenowughhhhpleasenoooomooooore, _a goth girl with a buzzcut glaring at the notes in her lap like she wishes that they spontaneously combust.

_coffeemilkseggstreeshmmmtreesniceshitnocoffeecrapcann'tforgetgoddamnitforgot_, a brunette nervously tearing at her cuticles.

Billy puts his headphones on and plays a random track from his playlist.

_boyIhopeBillylovesthisitssohardtochoosesongsforhimanymoresillyboyandhisrapandkpopbuthopehelikes, _Lottie's soft voice drifts from the gap before the start and it brings a smile to Billy's face. He reaches into his pocket and takes ahold of the hedgehog toy in his pocket, feeling the childlike joy coming from Chopper's favorite toy.

He closes his eyes and just drifts amongst the comforting mumble of thoughts surrounding him, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to Billy Mae, my favorite seer, and his dragon Chopper.
> 
> So, I might make this sort of a mini story of sorts because I love Billy and Chopper and Lottie and want to give them life.


End file.
